Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for modeling flow simulations at downhole reservoir conditions and rock formations after performing wellbore perforations.
Description of the Related Art
In the drilling of oil and gas wells, a wellbore is formed using a drill bit that is urged downwardly at a lower end of a drill string. After drilling a predetermined depth, the drill string and bit are removed, and the wellbore is lined with one or more strings of casing or a string of casing and one or more strings of liner. An annular area is thus formed between the string of casing/liner and the formation. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annular area with cement. The combination of cement and casing/liner strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing to prevent the undesirable flow of hydrocarbons between rock formations, which may, for example, contaminate aquifers, or to surface.
After a well has been drilled and completed, it is desirable to provide a flow path for hydrocarbons from the surrounding formation into the newly formed wellbore. To accomplish this, perforations are created through the casing/liner string at one or more depth(s) which equate to the anticipated depth(s) of hydrocarbon bearing strata. Predictive models are used to select an appropriate perforating system and perforating depth(s) for the wellbore.